Memory of A Young Scientist
by purplecat41877
Summary: While straightening the lab, Chloe finds an old newspaper and Donny remembers a tragic event that involves the young woman in the newspaper.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and Debra are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Memory of A Young Scientist**

Mikey, Leo, and Raph were sitting on the sofa in the entertainment area watching an action movie. Donny was in his lab along with their eight year old friend Chloe Calls.

Just then, Klunk entered and jumped on Mikey's lap. Mikey pet Klunk and let his kitten curl up in his lap.

On the screen, the robber raced out of the bank and jumped into a sports car. Just then, a police car that was on patrol then turned on the siren and went after the robber.

"Yeah, a chase scene!" Raph exclaimed.

"This is one of the best parts of an action movie," Mikey said.

"Can't wait till the robber is caught," Leo said.

On the screen, the robber hit a dead end. Two policemen got out of the police car and surrounded the robber. The robber got out of the car and surrendered. One policeman handcuffed the robber while the other one read the robber his rights. The robber was put in the back of the police car and then the police car left the scene. Mikey, Leo, and Raph cheered.

* * *

Chloe and Donny were in the lab. They were doing some straightening.

"Thanks for helping me out, Chloe," Donny said.

"Not a problem," Chloe said.

"I've been meaning to straighten up for a while."

"I'm happy to help."

"How's school going for you?"

"The teachers are great but the kids completely ignore me."

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"I have but they shut me out."

"Any reason why?"

"I'm not sure but I spend more time studying and playing games that require logic than I do physical activity."

Just then, Chloe came across an old newspaper that had a picture of a young woman with shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes wearing a burgundy short-sleeved shirt. The headline on the article featuring this young woman read 'Teenage Scientist Killed in Major Train Crash'.

"Chloe, everything OK?"

"Have you seen this newspaper lately?"

Donny got a good look at the young woman in the newspaper. He suddenly turned pale.

"That's Debra Clarsel," Donny said.

"Who was she?" Chloe asked with curiosity.

"She was a young woman who was planning to become a scientist."

"What was she like?"

"She was friendly but focused mainly on her work."

"How old was she when she died?"

"Seventeen."

"That's awful."

"Want to hear some more about her?"

"Sure."

"It might be a little long."

"Not a problem."

Donny and Chloe went over to the cot and sat down. Donny let Chloe climb into his lap and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Debra Clarsel was working at a science lab. Donny was helping her out.

Donny saw Debra do some typing. He was impressed with how fast she could type.

"How fast can you type?" Donny asked.

"200 words a minute," Debra replied.

"That's impressive."

"I won a typing contest in high school a couple years ago. The principal got me into the contest. I wouldn't have been able to be in the contest otherwise since I was too young."

"What was your prize?"

"An accounting book."

"Why don't we get some food?"

"Good, I'm starving."

"How does pizza sound?"

"Fabulous."

Debra and Donny got everything put away. Then they walked out of the building.

* * *

A couple months later, the turtles were watching a cartoon movie. The movie got interrupted midway through.

On the screen, a reporter was standing in the subway. Just then, Splinter entered the room and stopped in his tracks when he heard the news on TV.

"Today, there has been a major train crash between here and Pennsylvania. The train was supposed to arrive in Philadelphia a few hours after leaving this subway station. Unfortunately, the train crash was extremely severe and there were no survivors. Starting tonight at 10, there will be a candlelight vigil in the park to remember those lost in the crash," the reporter said.

"Wasn't that the train Debra got on this morning?" Leo asked with curiosity.

"She went with a friend to visit some of their friends," Donny said, struggling to stay in control.

"I can't believe the train crashed and killed everyone on it," Raph said angrily.

"It's like the worst thing we've ever seen," Mikey said unhappily.

"This event is a tragic time for lots of people especially those who had loved ones on that train," Splinter said.

Splinter held out his arms and the turtles rushed into them. All of them held each other and broke down completely.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Donny and Chloe let go of each other. Both of them got off the cot.

"What could've caused the crash?" Chloe asked.

"I have no idea," Donny said.

"That's the most horrible thing I've ever heard."

"There's been train crashes in the past but people have survived in those crashes."

"Were some injured?"

"Possibly."

"Did you go to the candlelight vigil?"

"Yes, but we had to stay out of sight."

"That's understandable."

"We got to see a good portion of it."

"I got to get home now."

"OK."

"See you soon."

"I will."

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and pulled away a few minutes later. Chloe happily skipped out of the lab.

After Chloe left, Donny glanced at the newspaper article with Debra's picture and the memory of the train crash came flooding back. He dropped to his knees, buried his face in his hands, and broke down completely.

* * *

Back in the entertainment area, the movie had just ended. Leo, Raph, and Mikey cleaned up the area.

"Anyone in the mood for pizza?" Leo asked.

"Count me in," Raph said.

"Same here," Mikey chimed in. "I'll go get Donny."

Leo and Raph nodded in agreement and Mikey headed for Donny's lab. When he got there, he was shocked at what he saw.

Mikey saw his brother on his knees with his face buried in his hands and his shoulders heaving. Mikey wondered what had happened and then spotted an old newspaper on the table with a young woman that had been killed in the fatal train crash a few years ago.

Mikey knelt down next to Donny and starting rubbing his brother's shell. Just then, Donny threw his arms around Mikey who wrapped his arms around Donny and continued rubbing his shell.

Mikey wasn't used to seeing his brother like this and it scared him. He felt his own eyes pricking and allowed the floodgates to open.

The two of them moved to a standing position and still held onto each other. Both of them buried their faces in each other's shoulders and tightened their hold on each other.

Just then, they felt two more pairs of arms around them. It turned out to be Leo and Raph who had come to the lab wondering what was taking so long.

The turtles stayed in that position for a while. Then Leo and Raph broke away and spotted the old newspaper.

"I forgot all about this," Leo said.

"No wonder our brothers were taking so long," Raph said.

"You think we should have a closing ceremony?" Mikey asked.

"That might actually be a good idea," Donny said.

"Ready to go?" Raph asked.

"I came to get you for pizza earlier," Mikey explained to Donny.

"Good thinking, I'm getting hungry," Donny said.

"Then let's get going," Leo said.

Mikey and Donny slowly let go of each other. Then the turtles got ready to leave the lair.

* * *

Later on, after the turtles had eaten their pizza, they decided to go to the park. Each of them carried a small sack.

When they got to a secluded spot, the turtles opened their sacks. Leo had stones, Raph had sticks, Mikey had the old newspaper, and Donny had matches.

Leo laid the stones in a circle on the ground. Raph put the sticks inside the circle. Mikey put the newspaper on top of the sticks. Donny struck a match and lit the newspaper.

The turtles formed a circle around the fire. They joined hands and watched the newspaper burn to a crisp.

A few minutes later, the turtles broke apart. They used the stones to put the fire out.

"There's something I have to take care of so I'll meet you back at the lair," Donny said.

"Why don't I go with you?" Leo suggested.

"It's OK, I'll be fine," Donny said.

"Call if you need us," Leo instructed.

Donny nodded and walked away. Leo, Mikey, and Raph headed for the sewers.

* * *

Chloe heard a knock at her window. She got out of bed, rushed over, and let Donny in.

"Donny, what are you doing here this late?"

"Chloe, I need you to promise me something."

"Name it."

"Promise you'll accomplish as much as you can during your life."

"Promise."

"I know you can do it."

"Thanks."

"Try not to worry about what the other students say about you."

"I'll do my best."

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and broke apart a few minutes later. Then Chloe went back to bed and Donny exited through the window.

* * *

A while later, Donny arrived home feeling like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders and found his brothers waiting for him. Mikey threw his arms around Donny who quickly returned the gesture. Leo then joined in. After hesitating for a few seconds, Raph also joined in.

"I really appreciate you helping out with the closing ceremony," Donny told his brothers.

"It was nothing," Raph said.

"We're always here for each other," Leo said.

"Through good times and bad," Mikey said.

The turtles squeezed each other tightly. Then they broke apart and went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
